CarcinoGenomes
Karkat Vantas, also known by the handle carcinoGenomes, is an alt handled Karkat who is far removed from a normal Karkat in some of his traits. Biography This particular Karkat has encountered some completely timeline altered events that have been near completely non analogous to the alpha timeline, thus flinging him in the realm of unusual alternate timelines. (Editor's note: labeling him as an AU to be fair in comparison.) A good example to start with is his decision to leave Terezi Pyrope as a matesprit in pursuit of his genderbent counterpart, Kiekat Vantas (carcinoGenealogy). While it's true that many have questioned or seriously doubted the true nature of their relationship it is very apparent that Karkat is fond of her and even becomes somewhat more enraged than usual when questioned about it. Due to this relationship, most of the time Karkat goes out of his way to be friendlier to other versions of himself, perhaps feeling guilt for his previous self hatred. Karkat also went out of his way to inform Kiekat that she should make her entire team godtier if possible, to make the game as easy for them as possible and subvert the dangerous reality of dying in the game. The plan eventually succeeded, and a new universe was created, at which point the two realized that they wanted to share this universe together. A complex plan was formed, using the godtier abilites of Kanaya Maryam and Aradia Megido, Karkat and his friends were slowly shifted over to Kiekat's universe. Using Trollian, Karkat made sure to tell the others that before they were completely shifted over that they should leave a viable link to the meteor "just in case". On that note, a complex transportalizer setup was created (albeit with a HUGE delay) that linked to the meteor and it's facilities. This proved incredibly important at a later point when Karkat and Kiekat decided to use ectobiology to create their descendant, Varroe. Because Lusii don't exist in Kiekat's universe, they took it upon themselves to raise him. In the time following all of these events some startling facts were revealed. Kiekat Vantas was not actually herself but a highly realistic android capable of mimicing the real troll, having been dead since some time after the universal shift. A devastated Karkat made the mistake of going from relationship to relationship, starting with unsteady romance between Eridan Ampora and Angela Fontane, both of whom respectively had been his moirail and his matesprits. To their chagrin, or really more Eridan's than anyone's, it meant that Karkat had cheated on Eridan with Angela during a period of dark uncertainty. The devastation that followed made things even more complicated between the three in that Angela and Eridan had actually been together, previously. The reason for Eridan and Angela's breakup being that Angela felt inferior to Karkat due to Eridan's attraction to him. In time, Karkat and Angela had a few children. Kionem and Koko Vantas mean very much to him. Kionem, being an unpredictable but good hearted person (for a demon) and Koko being mostly soft spoken despite being as loud as her father. Revelations including children from an ordeal that will not be mentioned, only to find out that they were actually kidnapped at some point, turned out to be Karkat and a Jade's genetic descendents. It is yet to be revealed which Jade this may be. They appeared to have been created ectobiologically. Nonetheless, Jekyll and Hyde, the names of the boys born to this Jade, were loved by their father. Karkat consistently struggled with their personal issues, including Hyde's Multiple Personality Disorder which was later resolved. At one point Jekyll even poisoned Karkat but was given an immortality potion from a dead Naga, making him unable to die. Hyde's multiple personality disorder was resolved in a very unique way, when bodies created by Roxy Lalonde were offered up as vessels for the boys' souls as they were transferred over, making 6 unique individuals. Hyde, Cassanova, Ryker, Jekkai, and Blake. Jekyll already being his own entity. Personality Relationships Played by Newlemming Category:AUCanon Category:Mutant blood Category:Living